1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electro-optic device and the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
Known examples of electro-optic devices include a display device capable of displaying images differently according to viewing directions as viewed from two or more directions (hereinafter, referred to as directional display). Some of such display devices can display different images for two or viewing points through a barrier having openings and light-shielding portions (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-108501 (pp. 4-5, FIG. 18).
Here, a system for performing directional display in two directions by a display device having a display panel on which an image is displayed and the above-mentioned barrier will be described using a cross-section. As shown in FIG. 28A, a display panel 600 includes first pixels 601 for displaying a first image and second pixels 603 for displaying a second image. Light-shielding portions 607 of a barrier 605 each overlaps with a part 601a of each first pixel 601 and a part 603a of each second pixel 603. That is, an opening 609 located between the light-shielding portions 607 is provided in an area overlapping with the other part 601b of the first pixel 601 and the other part 603b of the second pixel 603.
The first image is displayed in a first range 611 in which the first pixel 601 can be viewed through the opening 609. The second image is displayed in a second range 613 in which the second pixel 603 can be viewed through the opening 609. That is, if an eye point is in the first range 611, the first image can be viewed from the eye point. If an eye point is in the second range 613, the second image can be viewed from the eye point. The first range 611 and the second range 613 have an overlapping range 615. The first image and the second image can be viewed in a superimposed state from an eye point in the range 615.
Only the first image can be viewed from an eye point in a range 619a of the first range 611 except the range 615. Similarly, only the second image can be viewed from an eye point in a range 619b of the second range 613 except the range 615. The range 619a and the range 619b are referred to as a preferred viewing range 619a and a preferred viewing range 619b, respectively. As shown in FIG. 28B, these preferred viewing ranges 619a and 619b can be enlarged by reducing the distance L between the display panel 600 and the barrier 605.
Such a display panel on which the barrier is put generally has a structure in which display elements are placed between a pair of glass substrates. To enlarge the preferred viewing range with such a structure, the glass substrate on which the barrier is put must be thin. In this case, the glass substrate can be thinned by polishing or the like.
However, such polishing of the glass substrate causes variations in the thickness of the glass substrate due to variations in polishing process. This may cause variations in preferred viewing range among a plurality of display devices.
In short, there is the unsolved problem that variations in preferred viewing range can hardly be reduced.